Christmas time
by LailaHamato
Summary: Just the turtles spending christmas together*2k14 verse* (This actually happened with me and my friends)


"Guys, wake up it's Christmas." Laila sighed and shook we head before turning back to her cooking. She was currently finishing chocolate chip buckeyes since she finished the sugar cookies already. Opening the cupboard, she barely managed to reach the chocolate chips, even on her tiptoes.

"I hate being short." Laila grumbled to herself, turning her attention to the food in front of her. After completely finishing the buckeyes, she put them in the fridge before taking off her apron. Hanging the apron up, she walked into the living room and smirked, noticing Mikey playing video games.

"Whatcha playin?"

"Shadow the hedgehog."

"That game was so easy."

"U beat it?"

"The day I got it."

"I figured. Well, time to wake the others up. And thanks for the cookies." Laila smiled. She had made about 7 batches of cookies the night before. One for her and the guys, splinter and April before she left to visit family in Canada. Knowing Mikey, he ate all of his in five minutes, tops. She still had her batch sealed in her room, and you could only get them if you know the combination to get into her room. Soon, a girlish scream was heard throught the lair.

"Thank god I was already up." She jumped and turned around to come face-to-face with Leo. They both laughed when they realized they said that at the same time.

"That can't happen twice."

"Probably not-okay it can."

"OMG stop it Leo."

"I'm not trying to. Anyways, merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Laila tackled him in a hug, and Leo hugged back, smiling.

"So you got the cookies?"

"Yep. You're a good cook."

"Thanks." Then Mikey barged in and hid behind Laila, using her as a shield.

"Mikey...dare I ask what you did this time?" He whispered it so only Laila could hear.

"Of course you did."

"MIKEY!"

"He's in here, Raph." Mikey ran out of the room, Raph on his tail. Laila sighed and shook her head, face-palming.

"Okay, what just happened?"

"Good morning sensei."

"Morning. Now tell your brothers, if they wake me up again, they're going to the Hashi." Laila left before he could give her any suggestion about her going to the hashi.

"Be glad they didn't wreck the tree."

"I am glad of that." Soon Laila walked back in, fixing her hair into a braid as she was walking.

"Alright, we won't hear any shouting for a while."

"What's you do?"

"Hmm? Oh, just told them that if they didn't be quiet then I'd make sure they got into the hashi."

"I will let them know it's time to open gifts."

"PRESENTS!" Mikey barged in and ran for the tree, Laila holding him back so he didn't wreck the tree.

"Whose Santa?" Then Mikey put a Santa hat on Laila, who took it off.

"Come on, it's so cute on you.."

"Shut up. Anyways..."

"First one to get scared when one of us plays five nights at Freddy's 2 is santa." Laila glared at Mikey, who had a smirk on his face.

"You bastard."

"No horror games."

"Awww, why not?"

"Look, let's just open gifts before April gets back."

"She left this morning."

"Exactly."

"I don't get it." Laila facepalmed and tossed him a random gift of his from the tree which hit him in the face.

"Where did I go wrong?"

"None of us know splinter." Despite the fact she'd been living with the turtles for a while, she still refused to call Splinter sensei, or in particular, father. Rolling her eyes, she noticed Mikey still trying to open it.

"Just rip the damn thing open."

"I can't." She sighed and walked over, pushing something on the bottom of the box and the wrapping paper instantly tore off, revealing a box.

"You're welcome." Laila went into the other room to get the buckeyes that she made earlier. Walking back in, she set the buckeyes down on the coffee table and grabbed one, leaning back on the couch and enjoying it.

"Buckeyes." Laila grabbed the plate and held it away from Mikey. After he calmed down, she set the plate back down and he tried to launch for the plate but he accidentally flipped Laila over the couch.

"Laila? You okay?" She got up, holding her head in pain.

"Yeah..."

"Laila, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's fine." She jumped back over the couch and landed on the couch, beside Leo.

"Laila your phone's ringing." She grabbed her phone and checked who it was.

"Hey girl what's up? Not much. You think you have it bad? I almost got a concussion. Yeah, I'm fine. You've got to be kidding me. Nice christmas though. Haha, very funny. Kay, I'll log into Skype. See you there, bye." She hung up her phone and grabbed her computer, logged into Skype, waiting for April. Soon her face appeared on the computer.

"Hey Laila."

"Hey April..Mikey stop eating all the buckeyes! Sorry about that."

"It's fine, so how's you almost get a concussion?"

"Mikey flipped me over the couch."

"Nice, anyways, did you give them our gifts yet?"

"No. I was just about to."

"I'll leave you at that. Bye Laila."

"Bye." She hung up the call and went towards the tree, grabbing the presents that she had wrapped for the guys and tossed the presents to them. She grabbed one of her own and sat back on her place on the couch.

"Laila, open yours first." Blinking in surprise, she opened the present and in front of her was the newest movie of her favorite series.

"You guys are the best. Thank you!"

"Yeah."

"Anyways, open yours. I don't care who's first." Mikey ripped his open before anyone could blink and Laila was tackled into a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yeah, now get off of me before I suffocate." Mikey got off of her immediately as Laila tried to regain her breath.

"Thanks Laila."

"Yeah, glad you all like your gifts." She had gotten Raph a new motorcycle(with April's help), Donnie more tech stuff, Mikey a new skateboard, and Leo new katanas. She had gotten Splinter a family picture of them all. Soon she got a Skype call and answered.

"Hey."

"Did they like the gifts?"

"Yeah. Mikey almost suffocated me."

"Wow. He's being a jerk to you ain't he?"

"Yep. Anyways-" she was interrupted when Mikey hugged her. "MIKEY!"

"Sorry for being a jerk."

"You're not Techinally one, you just almost killed me twice." Mikey hugged tighter, but not too tightly.

"Let go of me." He let go and went to find the buckeyes, not noticing the plate was right beside Laila.

"So what'd you get?"

"Clothes and a chemistry set."

"Nice."

"What about you?"

"The SAW movies all on DVD."

"Awesome. We are so watching them when I get back."

"Yep."

"APRIL!" A voice in the background called for April and Laila got the idea.

"Well, I'll leave you to them."

"Bye girl ~(^^)~"

"Bye -{}^^{}-" the skype call ended just when Leo walked in, a gift in his hand.

"Hey Leo."

"Hey..um, here." He handed her the gift which she accepted with a smile. Opening the gift, her eyes widened. Inside was a beautiful diamon necklace which looked carved by hand.

"D-did you-"

"Yeah...do you not like it?"

"I love it." Laila smiled and tackled her brother in a hug, staying like that for a little while. "Thank you oniichan."

"You're welcome." She let go and he helped her put the necklace on. "Good, it fits, I was worried it wouldn't." Laila gave her brother another hug, not wanting to let go.

"Hey, lovebirds, let's kill each other in Brawl."

"You're on." They each grabbed a controller and picked their characters and the stage.

"Ready? Go!" They quickly started trying to throw each other off the stage. Soon it was just Laila and Mikey.

"No. No. No."

"Yes! Booyakasha!" Mikey threw his controller and it ended up bouncing back at him.

"Game night."

"Alright, you guys up for it?"

"Why not?"

"sure."

"What about you Raphie?"

"I got better things to do." Laila blinked and gave him her puppy eyes, which made her look like a kicked puppy.

"Pleaseee?"

"No." Laila's eyes got watery, and she started whimpering. 'Damn her, she's so lucky I love her.'

"Pleaseee?"

"Alright, fine, but you owe me Laila."

"Yay!" She tackled him in a hug. Raph sighed, but hugged back nevertheless. She was such a child, but more adorable.

"Alright, you two, let's start gaming." Laila let go of Raph and grabbed her controller.

"So what are we gonna play?"

"It's called go to sleep."

"If you go to sleep, you can't have any cheesecake." Laila shot up like a bullet.

"Cheesecake? Where?"

"Fridge. Top shelf. I'll go get it." Donnie left and returned a moment later with the cheesecake, which he gave to Laila.

"Thank you Donnie!" She grabbed the biggest piece and started eating. In about five minutes, she finished the whole cheesecake.

"That quick? Damn."

"Actually for laila, that's pretty slow."

"It is? Wow." Soon they all played video games and watched movies until they eventually all fell asleep.


End file.
